The present invention relates to apparatus for providing massage and heat to the feet. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable foot treatment unit capable of providing various combinations of massage and heat for the feet, and with the special feature of providing comfortable, uniformly warm temperatures when used either with or without water.
In the prior art there are various known foot care massages and baths which are capable of providing either a vibrating massage alone, a vibrating massage with dry heat or a vibrating massage with a liquid bath and a supplemental heater. In the latter category, there has been a need for a foot massage unit which will provide a comforting and refreshing water massage with uniformly warm water temperatures for the feet.
Exemplary of such foot care massage and bath devices are those units disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos.: 2,904,037 to Cassidy; 3,830,232 to McNair; 3,881,471 to Grube; 3,942,520 to McNair; 3,965,495 to McNair; and, 4,057,053 to Kunz. Such devices, however, normally provide heaters for only limited heating of the liquid and fail to provide uniform heating of the liquid within the tub. These heaters of such units also are generally incapable of enabling the units to be used for either a wet or dry heat treatment of the feet. In addition the floor support construction of these devices are deficient in providing full and proper support for the feet of the user.